


Distant

by Hawkster94



Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkster94/pseuds/Hawkster94
Summary: Between the recent missions and events that she went through, Hawk finds herself distant and wondering her purpose in amidst the muck in Koroban.
Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185740





	1. ONE

**ONE:**

**November 11th, 2501**

**Terra Apartments, Neron’s Territory, Koroban**

It's been two months since the Royal Prince was rescued from his kidnappers, the Sons of Greling. While official news claim that counter-terror units disposed of the terrorist, there were murmurs that a certain Ranger was involved in the affair. But they were just gossip, nothing more.

Not like Hawk cares if she was known in any official capacity. As far as the news is concerned, she’s invisible and she likes to keep it that way. Of course, despite reaping the reward for rescuing the prince, her associate Neron doesn’t see eye to eye in that matter. He ordered her to follow his lead and she understood. By following his lead, it meant she stays in Koroban as long as it takes and not try to rock the boat.

Kill a low-life who enjoys hurting others, shaking down debt collectors, ensuring Neron’s business ventures to thrive by any means necessary. Far as those two months were concerned, she was a killer-for-hire under Neron’s payroll. There was some excitement here and there, getting to hunt down mercenaries and thugs who think they’re big shots in the region.

But lately, things have been clouding her mind ever since she stumbled on her sister, Anya during the rescue mission. It was like a wound from years past that has been reopened. Hawk believed she was dead when the United Human Directorate pacified Primus back in 2490. But there she was, working as a government spook for the Empire. There are times where Hawk finds trouble to reconcile with that.

Though, in truth, she and Anya were half-siblings. She doesn’t remember the full details, but there were rumors and gossip about Anya being born out of wedlock and that her mother is Anastasia Visser, the current Empress of the Grelingan Empire. Hawk never put much thought into these rumors up until her father, Willis, confessed the truth to her during Ranger training.

But that didn’t matter to her. Anya was her sister. She was family and she defended her whenever kids and adults torment and bully her while growing up in Primus. She disappeared in 11 years, only to find her working

Hawk doesn’t like to think about the past. Primus was rough, but they got by. Living in the Outer Colonies is not easy when the government (United Human Directorate, in that case) ignores their blight and does nothing to solve their problems. 

And when the colonies decide to fight for sovereignty? They get pacified. But the more she thinks, the more of her past memories flood into her mind, making it much harder to sleep soundly.

Those thoughts would have continued if not for knocks coming from her apartment door. 

Hawk sighed, pulling herself away from the sofa. Only wearing a white tank-top and shorts. She opens the door, seeing Neron himself in the flesh.

“Neron.” She said.

“Hawk, you’re looking a little rough around the edges. May I come in?” Asked Neron, prompting the Ranger to let him in and make himself comfortable.

“So… any more debt collectors you need me to shake down or big shot mercs to send them to the Reaper?” hissed Hawk as she sits on the other sofa. 

Neron shakes his head, “Just got word from your bosses. They’re coming to get you home within the next month.”

Hawk arched her eyebrow, intrigued at the news. “Been a while since I heard from them. Wonder if they miss me? Or do they have any more tasks for me to fulfill?”

Neron shrugged, “Apparently, they told me that you’ve been selected for the Trials for early next year.”

Hawk’s eyes widened when she heard Trials. The way she understood it, it's a grueling challenge to test the Ranger candidate abilities and resolve. If they fulfill it, they become full-fledged Rangers.

Neron noted the surprise in Hawk’s expression. “I’m guessing this is a big deal for you, yeah?”

She nodded. “If I complete the Trials, I become a full-fledged Ranger.”

“In that case, I wish you good luck.” He gestured towards the Ranger initiate.

Hawk narrowed her eyes towards the crime boss, “Neron, I know we work together, but we don’t really call ourselves friends. I presume you’re not here for a friendly chat”

Neron rubbed his nose, staring intently towards the Ranger, “Yeah, there’s another thing you need to know. Things around the Syndicate have been getting a bit rowdy. Are you aware of a crime lord who goes by Malice?” 

Again, Hawk arched her eyebrows, as if the crime lord was asking a rhetorical question. “Local crime lord who has been trailblazing since early last year. Yeah, I’ve heard of her.”

The crime lord chuckled, amusing himself at Hawk’s answer. “That she is. Murder, extortion, trafficking, cybernetics in all forms. She does it all to an extreme. Compared to her, I’d be seen as a saint”

Hawk chuckled. She finds it hard to believe Neron would be a saint. But then again, stranger things have happened.

“And you’re telling me this, because….” She waited to see what exactly Neron is getting into.

“Right, so Malice and her crew want a slice of the Syndicate pie. And as it happens, I’m gonna be part of the negotiations. So… from now until one of your people arrives to pick you up, you’re on a break.”

Hawk scoffed at Neron’s proposition, “Neron, you know me better than to ask me for a vacation.”  
  


“Oh, I do know. But I also know you’re looking a little rough, so you do need to get yourself some rest. Wouldn’t do you good if you got yourself killed because you didn’t take enough sleep, would it?” 

He isn’t wrong. Hawk did look tired when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looking a little sleepy and the

Neron gets up from his seat, “Right, so I’ll be off the grid up until then. Try not to cause trouble with Malice’s thugs, even if they harass the merchants, understand?”

“Mhm,’’ She responded as he left the apartment.

She yawned, moving towards the bed, collapsing in its warm embrace.


	2. TWO

**TWO:**

**November 25th, 2501**

**Nickel District, Neron’s Territory, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

It's been two weeks since her break started. Hawk occupied the time through maintaining her physical and firearms abilities through training. While she could’ve used the break to just drink her heart away or pay up a sex worker for a good time, but she wanted to put her mind onto training for the time being.

Those two weeks could’ve been just training. But things around the Nickel district have been rough with Malice’s thugs encroaching and harassing merchants.

While she understands threatening the thugs to back off would be the sensible option, she didn’t get involved. 

And like Neron warned her, to not cause trouble towards Malice’s thugs. Unfortunately, when said thugs favorite pastime involved harassing merchants, the itch to pull the trigger gets stronger

It's one thing to not rock the boat in Koroban’s ecosystem, but it's a whole different side of the issue when thugs under a crime lord’s payroll breaks the merchandise and no one could do a damn thing about it.

Then again, Hawk did feel like a stranger in Koroban. Despite living there for a year, she is no less stranger to it than any off-worlder who pays their first visit to this place.

Assuming different identities and aliases as a way to familiarize herself with the inner workings has its perks, but she didn’t have any sort of attachments towards the people who live here.

For her, it's better that way. With the way things run around, today’s acquaintances could be tomorrow’s enemies. And the last thing she needs is an acquaintance ready to stab her in the back because they got an offer that will set them up for life.

Walking around the district with a leather jacket and long blue pants, she kept her eyes around the district. The mix of different species walking around the area, the merchants plying their trade, and the mixed expressions of weariness and caution.

Hawk doesn’t blame them for the weariness. The harassment from Malice and her thugs made living through the day hard for the folks. Even harder when some of their neighbors were collaborating with Malice’s people to make life in the Nickel District a living hell.

If you can’t even trust your neighbors, who can you trust?

Still, Hawk kept moving, leaving the pondering to herself. She still feels distant to those people. No one knows what her real name is. Or even what her real occupation she lives for.

It might have been a year since she first visited Koroban, but it feels like a lifetime and still doesn’t even know their names.

Sighed, Hawk walks towards a food court. The smell was delicious and inviting. She takes a seat at the stool, waiting for one of the cooks to ask what she desires.

Within seconds, a cook came in with a smile on their face. They’re human like her. From what she can describe, they look in their 30s. They have puffy brown hair, though she couldn’t tell from the headwear they’re wearing.

“What can I get you?” They asked.

“Spicy ramen, please.” She answered. The cook got to work right away.

Within minutes, her ramen was on the table and got to eat. She notices that the cook who made her ramen was looking at her with a smile. 

“You know, you do look familiar. It's embarrassing I never got to know you. My name is Johanne.” The cook introduced themselves.

“You can call me Hawk.” She responded to him.

“Nah, sorry. You need to tell me your real name.” Johanne responded sternly, as if they wanted to know Hawk’s real name. 

Hawk rubbed her nose, “Alright, but this is just between you and me, understand?”

Johanne shrugged “Well, you’re the only one at my food court as we speak, so go ahead”

“My name is… Kate”.


	3. THREE

**THREE:**

**November 25th, 2501**

**Nickel District, Neron’s Territory, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

“So… Kate, what do you do in your line of work?” That was a question that Hawk is not enthused to answer, much less being called in her real name.

“Well… I work undercover for Neron.” Hawk answered, indulging Johanne’s curiosity.

“Neron, huh? Yeah, he's decent. Visited my shop on occasion, just eating the food and talking normal day-to-day stuff”

Despite the noises from the crowds around the district, Hawk was still listening intently to Johanne. It felt relaxing to just sit and have a chat with one of the inhabitants in this place.

“But…” Hawk trying to get the cook to say more about their job. Johanne whipped their eyebrows, confused at what their guest was trying to say.

Hawk caught herself up in the act, “Uh…. yeah, usually when people try to say positive things about their life, they tend to vent their frustrations. So... I was trying to see if there’s anything that is affecting you heavily. If there’s anything certain in Koroban, it's that life isn’t always normal. Sometimes you have to go survival mode if you wish to live to see another day”

Johanne couldn’t help but chuckle. “I guess conversations with people isn’t your strong suit. That’s okay, Kate. We all have our limits”

Johanne rubbed their chin, hoping to share their thoughts on Koroban and living in it.

“You know, you aren’t wrong there, Kate. Life in Koroban isn’t always easy. When I moved from the Outer Colonies to here, it was around ten years ago. I had nothing but my clothes and some spare credits. But I wasn’t going to give it up, so I had to figure out a way to make a living. Given my skills as a cook, I decided to set up a food court right here.”

“And yes, I had some issues with low-life thugs harassing me into paying their ‘’taxes’’ or some snobbish merchant trying to claim their territory. There were some growing pains establishing myself in a place filled with different species every day. But I still managed through it. Few years after I established my business, Neron made notice of my place and had it under his protection. And now, here I am, giving joy to the inhabitants for delicious food.” Johanne finished with a smile on their face.

Hawk couldn’t help but notice the positive attitude around Johanne. For someone like this person to establish their business in

“You know, given the reputation that Koroban upholds, I’m a little surprised you didn’t decide to move elsewhere.”

Johanne scoffed, “To tell you the truth, Kate, there were times where I felt like I should cut my losses. And business has been in a tight spot since Malice’s thugs went to harass the people here, while Neron is trying to negotiate with that crime boss. You ask me, this woman wants to carve her own piece in Koroban. And she’ll do whatever it takes, be it through violence or intimidation.”

“If you wanna know why I’m still here, it's because of the people. Koroban is not a pleasant place, yes. And yes, life here isn’t easy with crimes, murders and all sorts of bad shit happening often. But it is a place where we can make our lives on our own terms. Not living under the thumb of a cruel government that is unwilling to help its people. And certainly not living under the thumb of another government that wants to carve its own territories this side of the Tartarus sectors for their own.”

Hawk couldn’t help but admire Johanne’s speech. Still, she waited for more. 

Johanne looked deeply towards Hawk, “I understand in your line of work, the line can be very blurry for you. But I can assure you this, Kate. There are good people in Koroban and they deserve every bit of kindness as living beings in this galaxy. Sometimes, even helping a person from their ordeal is all it takes.”

As Johanne finished their words, a flurry of screams came in. Hawk put her sights at the commotion, seeing a young kid being dragged away. He doesn’t look older than 12

“Let me go! Please!” He yelped as he was dragged by what appears to be two thugs in armor clad in dark green. Malice’s thugs

“Move it, you welp! This is what happens when you don’t pay your debts to Malice. Now move!”

“No… please, someone help me! Please!” The bystanders stood by to watch the kid being dragged away, doing nothing.

Hawk, who saw all this, grimaced at the displayed cruelty.

“If the kid’s lucky, he’ll be whipped as punishment. If unlucky, he’ll be tortured and killed to be set as an example.” Johanne spoke, breaking the silence.

Hawk glanced towards Johanne “You know where they’ll keep him?” 

“Somewhere around the alleys. You’re thinking of saving him?” Asked Johanne, as they try to glean at Hawk’s intent.

“Better for him to live another day” Hawk answered.

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing, Kate. Malice is ruthless and won’t take kindly to anyone who defies her.” Johanne was hoping to dissuade her.

“I’ll figure a way out. And thanks for the conversation, Johanne. It's been a pleasure” She waved her goodbyes to the cook as she leaves the food court.

Johanne couldn’t help but smile, taking pleasure in making a conversation with their guest. 

But in the meantime, they close their shop for the day and head back home for rest. 

They only hope for the best for Kate in whatever struggles she is going through.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR:**

**November 27th, 2501**

**Alleyways, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

The dark alleyways stood silent, with only stench permeating its surroundings. It was late at night in local time, meaning less folks are standing around in the area.

And for good reason, too. The alleyways, while interconnected throughout Koroban, are good places for thugs to ambush civilians with none the wiser. In addition to serving as the hub for illicit deals.

Hawk, clad in her Ranger armor, moved quietly through the alley. Through her helmet’s heads-up display, she can see the mini-map around the corner, detailing a small part of the area.

After requesting a tip from one of Neron’s henchmen, Kyros . The most likely place Malice’s thugs are keeping the kid is in a grotto around fifty meters from her position.  
  
The grotto, of course, is artificial and used up by some crime gangs. As Inhabitants call it Devil’s Embrace as it used to throw people off the station by zero g. Meaning, Malice’s thugs are gonna go throw the kid off the station, with no one the wiser. Not if Hawk has something to say about that

  
Wasting no time, she moved through the grotto. As she gets closer, she hears the kid sobbing, begging for mercy.

“Please… please, let me go.” The kid sobbed, hot tears running through his face.

One of the thugs grabbed him tightly, putting his head towards a small circular door on the surface.

“See this, kid? As soon we open it, you’ll be thrown off the station. Had you done your job properly, you wouldn’t be here in the first place”

The other thug looks to the kid right in the eyes, with blank expressions. “This is what happens when you don’t do right for our boss.”

A whistle came forth, alerting the two thugs. 

“There may be an intruder nearby. Look for em”, Warned the thug holding the kid down towards his buddies.

Two more of Malice’s henchmen came in to investigate where the whistle was coming from. As they investigate, they shake their head.

“Ehh… it could be nothing…” It would have been true, had he not got his throat cut. 

The other henchman got startled, aiming her pistol at whoever the assailant was.

Her expression went to shock, seeing the assailant right in her eyes. Dark silver armor with black undersuit underneath, red scarf on the neck seam. And a ballistic helmet with a dark visor to hide the face.

“You… you’re….” She wouldn’t have finished her sentence as she laid on the floor, blood pooling right from the head.

Hawk moved to the Devil’s Embrace, putting down the thug holding the kid. The kid shrieked from the gunfire while the Ranger maintained her posture, shooting the other thug down.

As she came close to the kid, she looked at him intently. “Are you okay?” 

The kid, though afraid, looked at the person who shot down Malice’s thugs.

“Who are you?”

“I’m here to save your life” Hawk answered as she grabbed the kid’s hand, making their run away from the alleyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**November 27th, 2501**

**Alleyways, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

Malice’s thugs were running towards Hawk and the kid, taking their shots at the two. Their shots were inaccurate and couldn’t take any hits at them. Though there is a good chance that the shrapnel from those shots could injure the kid, so speed and evasion is of importance.

She called in to Kyros, whose face was shown on the left screen of her heads-up display. An individual of Illusor species, his face was more amphibian with big eyes and only nose holes on the center of his face. 

“Kyros, I got the kid and I’m ready to move to your position.”

“Negative on that, Hawk. I got an encrypted call from one of your Ranger buddies. Sounds like they’re set on Dock 21B. You should head there as quick as you can”

Hawk grunted. The earlier arrival of her fellow comrades was less than expected. 

“Can there at least be a way to throw Malice’s thugs off my tail?” She asked, still running from their fire and holding the kid tight.

“Soon you exit the alleyways, head to your right. I have two sentries ready to throw bangers. I suggest you tell the child to cover his ears.”

Kyros cuts off the feed, leaving Hawk to take action.

She glanced at the kid, a human like her. Dark hair at shoulder length and only torn pants and tunic keeping him comfortable.

The kid glanced back, wondering if his savior would ask him something. “Yes?” 

Despite the fatigue he feels from running, he still keeps going, sweat falling on his face.

“Kid, listen to me. As soon we exit the alleyways, we’ll head right. Some of my sentry buddies will send flashbangs to those thugs. I need you to cover your ears as soon we leave the alleyways”

It wasn’t hard for Hawk to relay her request. Given her training, relaying orders or requests while sprinting

The kid was confused for a moment, then he nodded, understanding what his savior was telling him.

“And my name is Lucas, by the way” He gave his name.

“Nice to meet you, Lucas. I’m Hawk”

Hawk and Lucas saw the exit, they sprinted further, dodging the shots from another two Malice’s henchmen who were shooting from a small alley.

She estimated around five to eight of Malice’s henchmen running after them. 

_I only hope Kyros’ plan works,_ She mused. 

As they exit the alleyways, they head right. She looked above, seeing two dark-clothed men on the rooftops. She sighed relief, knowing her job just got easier.

The street they were in was empty. No worries for any civilian getting caught in the crossfire. Hawk and Lucas hid out in a corner, waiting out for the ambush.

As Malice’s henchmen follow the trail, they try to find them. The search went for a halt as two bangers popped, leaving them dazed and in a panic. 

The ambushers shot them in the legs, leaving them limp on the floor, holding their injured legs in pain. They jumped down on the street, putting energy chains on them, leaving them bound.

Kyros came in from the corner where Hawk and Lucas were hiding.

“Well.. that was over. You should head to your friends. I’ll take care of him” He put his elongated hand at Lucas’s shoulder. Hawk nodded, moving out of the corner

“Wait!” yelled Lucas at Hawk. She glanced at him.

“I… thank you. You saved my life, Hawk. I hope you know that” He was smiling at her. Grateful for his savior saving him from certain death.

Hawk wouldn’t say anything, but to nod. She keeps moving towards Dock 21B where she’d meet the people she hasn’t seen in a while

Her fellow Rangers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**November 27th, 2501**

**Dock 21B, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

Dock 21B was only maintained by automated systems as the workers in that dock ended their shifts a few hours back. Meaning the only thing that is standing in the dock is the ship and its operator who was waiting at the lounge. The ship was small and shaped to fit only three to four crewmen.

She wore a bomber jacket with a v neck white shirt and dark blue pants. Observing the surrounding made her at her element. She was studying a number of ways this dock’s lounge could be used in engagements. Given the dim lighting and the dark, oppressive atmosphere the lounge exhibits, there would be challenges ongoing

Alas, her pondering came to a halt when she saw a figure come to the dock. She saw the signature Ranger armor and its helmet. There was some blood around the legs too.

“Hawk?” She asked in surprise.

Hawk looked at who was asking. Sporting fair skin and light brown hair at the neck. It was her friend of all places

“Raptor?” She asked back

Raptor ran in to hug Hawk warmly. “Scheisse! It's been a while since I’ve seen you.”

Hawk let go, “Yeah, much as I love the reunion. We gotta leave right now”

Raptor lifted her eyebrows “Why? What’s going on?”

“It's a long story. I’ll explain it on your ship once we leave”

Raptor nodded. They head towards the lift to the ship, ready to take their leave from Koroban.


	5. FIVE

**FIVE:**

**December 1st, 2501**

**L41 System, near the Tartarus Sectors borders**

During the trip to the L41 System through Raptor’s ship; Jaeger, Hawk explained about her time working under the employ of Neron. Spending her time in Koroban and playing undercover. Her entanglement with Malice’s henchmen. How she took the initiative to rescue a boy who was going to die if she hadn’t stopped

Within days, Raptor got the picture of what was going. Still...

“Hawk, you should know better than to incur the wrath of a crime boss in Koroban” She exasperated

“What was I supposed to do, just let those assholes kill a kid?” Hawk asked in an accusing tone.

“That’s

Suddenly, a repeated ring message came from the Jaegar’s navigation system in the cockpit. Raptor gestured to Hawk, prompting the latter to answer the message in the cockpit. She answered it. Waiting for the message.

_ “Hawk, it's Neron. Kyros told me what happened. I can’t say I approve risking your neck for a kid who was indebted to Malice. But still, you managed to get that done without civilians in the crossfire, so I’m willing to overlook that” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “As for the kid, Lucas, he’s being taken care of in one of the school shelters. He wants to relay his thanks to you for saving his life. He’ll be kept safe in my territory, so no need to worry whether Malice’s henchmen will try to kill him.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “This might seem not surprising to you, but the negotiations with Malice didn’t work out. That vindictive woman is willing to carve out her own piece in Koroban, whatever the cost. Furthermore, she’s issuing a manhunt against you, even scouring the Tartarus Sectors looking for you.”

_ “You’ve been doing decent work under my wing, Hawk. And I hope you learned a thing or two. For now, I suggest you stay away from Koroban for a while. If there will ever come a time where I am in need of you, I’ll let you know. That is, of course, if I’m not busy with my work.” _

_ “Oh, and just to be clear, this is an automated voice message, so don’t bother responding. Best of luck in your Ranger stuff, Hawk. Neron out” _

The message ended, Hawk breathed a sigh of relief. A relief that Neron hadn’t disowned her. Still, with Malice on a manhunt against her, it's wise to stay away from Koroban and the Tartarus Sectors for a while.

Raptor walks to the chair in the cockpit. Hawk glanced towards her friend.

“So, where to next?” She asked.

“We’re going to Station TL-789. It's an old station that’s being used as a listening post and R&R from time to time” Raptor answered.

“I thought we’re going to HQ to set me up for the Trials” Hawk lifted her eyebrows, her hope dashed away.

Raptor shook her head, “The Trials isn’t gonna be available for another two months. Apparently, there have been recent incident reports where some of the initiates died during the program last month. We’re still finding the culprit, but it’ll be a while before we find anything concrete”

“Fuck!” Hawk hissed.

Raptor put her hand on Hawk’s shoulder “I know how much the Rangers mean to you. And I’m aware how much you want to do your duty proud. And I can tell you this, Hawk. You will succeed in the trials, I know it. And if I know you, you’ll fight for your brethren to your last breath. It's just…. a matter of time, okay?” 

Hawk nodded. She gets patted on the back as her friend gets up

“Get yourself some rest, Hawk. You’ve earned it.” She brings her hand towards Hawk, both of them bumping their fist as a show of solidarity.

She waves two fingers at Hawk, leaving the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Hawk looks at the window seeing stars in the front. She takes a deep breath

_ I will succeed in becoming a full-fledged Ranger. Or die trying. There is no other option. The Rangers is my life.  _

Those were her last thoughts for the day as she left the cockpit to take her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so basically this is a recent rewrite for my fourth story. When I looked at the original draft, I thought to myself "Wow, this story needs some improvements"
> 
> So, by improving it, I decided to rewrite it. I wanted to illustrate more of Hawk's character trying to find purpose in life and trying to do right in a harsh galaxy. And I hope by rewriting Distant that I accomplished that.
> 
> As always, comments and thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
